


It's All Too Much

by bitesizedbeatle



Category: The Beatles
Genre: George Harrison - Freeform, John Lennon - Freeform, M/M, Ringo Starr - Freeform, The Beatles - Freeform, paul mccartney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitesizedbeatle/pseuds/bitesizedbeatle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All The Beatles and a fan get some action ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Too Much

His skin was shining beautifully under the bright sun. His auburn-like eyes were glittering like freshly fallen snow on a sunny day. His lips - oh his lips - were pink and slightly wet. He turned to look at me, he began to smile. My heart began to pound harder and harder by the second. If only he knew how much I loved him. Ever since we were teenagers I've been hiding my true feelings towards John. 

"Wha' is it Paulie?" John asked, stepping a foot closer to me. My breath hitched, my stomach fluttered with butterflies. 

"Nothin', I just - uh - it's so hot out, would ya like to go in the pool?" I responded. John's breath smelled of cigarettes, but it was good - so good.

"Yeah, sure. I'll get me swimsuit." John smiled, patting me gently on the back. My eyes widened, my heart started to pound faster. Get a hold of yourself, Paul! I told myself. I need to get myself together. I opened the sliding glass door and proceeded to my bedroom. As soon as I got in, I shut the door and leaned against it. 

"Well," I whispered. "of course my swim trunks are tight. Fuck." 

I pulled the drawer out and scavenged for my swimsuit. 

"Found ya!" I said under my breath. I slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt and pulled the red trunks up. It was a bit uncomfortable because they were so damn tight. 

"Paul, ya ready yet?" John yelled from outside the door. 

"Yeah, gimme a minute!" I yelled back. 

*** 

"Nice day, isn't it?" John asked, lying back in the white lounge chair. I looked over at him, his eyes were shut and his chest... bare. I moved my eyes up and down his magnificent body. 

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I replied, still staring at his flaming hot body. If only I had a good excuse to touch him. My eyes looked down at the ground, there sat a bottle of suntan lotion. I looked back at John, he did seem a bit red. 

"I think you're startin' to get a sunburn, Johnny." I told him. He opened his eyes and looked down. 

"I guess you're right." He picked up the sunscreen and began to lather himself. 

"God dammit." I said under my breath. 

"What'd you say?" John asked, glancing at me. 

"Oh, nothing." I sighed. John finished rubbing in the sunscreen and sat up. I felt his eyes burning into my skin, it felt nice. I looked up at him and smiled. 

"Yes?" I questioned him. 

"You have a nice body, that's all." John smiled, he stood up and knelt down beside me. 

"Aha, thank you Johnny." My heart felt like it was going to jump out and run away. 

"Can I... touch you?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I blushed, the butterflies were back. I nodded slowly. He put his soft hand on my cheek, then moved it down slowly to my chest. His fingers trickled down my stomach, like raindrops on a window. Why is John doing this? I love it, but why? His hand skimmed over my cock and stroked my inner thighs. I felt my dick begin to harden. John planted his firm lips on my chest. He kissed up my chest and neck. He sucked on my jawline which made me moan quietly. John got on-top of me, it felt great. He was heavier than the average bird, but I don't mind. He bent down, crashing his lips onto mine. His lips tasted like cigarettes. 

"John." I moaned, stroking his legs and arse. He chuckled into the kiss, he moved his hand down to my cock and began to stroke it through the tight fabric. This better not be a fucking dream. 

"Bedroom." John whispered into my ear. 

"Yes. Now." I purred. He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door and into the bedroom faster than lightning. He grabbed my hips and threw me on the bed, causing it to creek loudly. He straddled my thighs, kissing my cock through my trunks. Damn. 

"May I?" He asked, pointing at my swim shorts. 

"Of course." 

He slipped off my shorts and threw them on the floor. He kissed the tip. 

"Don't tease." I moaned. 

"Oh, alright." He sighed, then let out a small chuckle. He took my dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and shaft. Fuck, his mouth feels great. 

"Oh my God, John." I purred. He then took all of me inside his warm, wet mouth. John bobbed his head up and down, I began to thrust into his mouth. My breath hitched, my stomach felt like it was on fire. John stopped, and looked up at me. 

"Come for me, McCartney." John moaned. He put me back in and sucked even harder. It felt so good, words can't describe how John was making me feel. I thrusted harder into his mouth. I felt my abdomen burn, fuck it's coming. My seed shot up into John's mouth. John moved back up to my lips. 

"Damn Macca." John smiled. I giggled. 

"Your turn, Lennon." I slithered out from under him, got on top of him and put my finger on his shorts, then slowly took his trunks off. I slid off the bed and dug through my drawer, found it! I lathered the gooey substance on my fingers and got down in front of him. 

"Is this okay?" I asked, showing him my lubed fingers. He nodded. He lied down on the bed. I slid one finger into his entrance, he groaned. 

"Sh, just relax." I said, trying to calm him down. He was so tight, damn. I pushed my finger into him, causing him to shiver. I entered my middle finger, then played around. I felt a walnut-sized lump. I pushed my finger on it, John moaned. 

"Fuck Paul! Fuck! Again, again!" He cried. I massaged the lump over and over again, I grabbed his cock with my other hand and began to pump it. 

"Holy shit, Macca. Oh my God, I'm so close." He screamed. I kept hitting his prostate and playing with his hard dick. John shuddered and his seed spread all over his stomach and my chest. 

"That was so good." I cooed, lying down next to John. 

"So good." He repeated. 

"John?" 

"Paul?" 

"I think I'm in love with you." I blushed. 

"I think I'm in love with you too." He blushed.


End file.
